


Tadashi Hamada... My Best Friend

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble for Tadashi and GoGo because they are really cute and I love them very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi Hamada... My Best Friend

GoGo Tomago looked across the lab to where her crush, Tadashi Hamada was working on his robotics project. He turned around at that exact moment (of course) and smiled at her. She smiled back. GoGo’s stomach fluttered. She looked away from him.

“Come on, GoGo. WOMAN UP.” Her mind yelled. That was the hardest part, though. Tadashi did something to her. He was just too… nice. His gentleness unnerved her. He was the most genuine person she knew.

She was used to tough guys throwing her around or picking fights with her. She had to handle a lot of fake friends in her time at high school. And in Tadashi’s own right, he could still be incredibly stubborn if he needed to be. But he truly cared for all his friends and was always there. 

When the school day was ending, GoGo decided it was time to reveal her feelings to her best friend. She strolled over to Tadashi’s work station.

“Hey Hamada.” She greeted him. “Yo GoGo.” He grinned back. His smile made her legs feel like jelly. She was melting in front of him. But she had to regain her composure.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Tadashi?” The tall boy spun around. She only used his first name when she was serious. 

“Sure, GoGo. What’s up?” 

He was surprised when she began fidgeting with her hair. She turned red and looked at her shoes. 

“I…Have been meaning to tell you this for awhile. I really like you. You’re my best friend and I feel like we have known each other forever even though we only met this year. I was wondering if you’d like to… you know… Go out or something?” 

Tadashi was caught off guard but after seeing how uncomfortable his friend was, he grabbed her and squeezed her hard.

“GoGo, I’d love to! We should go see a movie or something! Just the two of us. It would be fun!” 

“Great!” She let out her breath and smiled. “I’m lucky to have a best friend like you, Hamada.” 

“I’ll always be yours, Tomago.”


End file.
